Run
by hinatagirl34
Summary: A secret life no one is supposed to know about. A new Team, a new home, a new start right? Sometimes though things dont really go as planned.
1. Chapter 1

The cool relief of water was all I wanted as I roughly searched through my bag. A couple of passerby's gave me a worried look as I continued to pant heavily. I couldn't help it but I glared at them as they hurried on their way. Even though I had run as fast as I could I STILL came in second to last. It was the same with hurdles. Last place. I finally gave up searching and through my bag to the ground in frustration. As it hit the ground with a clunk, my water bottle finally gave up playing hide and seek and rolled out of the bag. I quickly scooped it up and began greedily swallowing mouthful after mouthful until to my dismay no liquid remained. I wiped the corner of my mouth and threw my water into the nearest trash can. There was still about 2 more hours until the meet officially ended and I really didn't want to be around other people. Especially the ones trying to give me sympathy. I grabbed my bag and made my way to the areas underneath the bleachers so I could wait for the stupid meet to end already. The sun was a scorching 90 degrees and I sighed with relief as I leaned against the cool metal of one of the support beams. The metal managed to soothe my roaring blood and help me to kind of relax a bit. As I sat their I began thinking about the Team and everything that I had set myself up to achieve. Every once in a while some loud noise like the blaring of the bullhorn or the start gun going off would bring me out of my thoughts but it wasn't until much later that I realized the sound of racing feet and the chattering of the people above me had ceased. My heart skipped a beat as I ran out from underneath the bleachers and saw that the track was completely empty. I was alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! this is the second chapter of Run! Sorry I didn't say anything in the first chapter! an authors note just kind of flew out my ear =) Hope you enjoy! Oh ya! haha this is my 2nd story! Sorry if the chapters are short but I really am trying! =)**

I nearly broke my bags zipper as I tried to get out my phone. Once I found it I tried contacting the Team but no one answered. As I slowly came to the conclusion that I was alone far away from anyone I knew with no where to go, I tried biting my cheek to keep myself distracted from the pricking at my eyes. It didn't work. Warm tears soon began leaving their trails down my cheeks and my shoulders shook with silent sobs until with a start I remembered that Robin had given me an emergency phone number to call if I needed to being the new girl and all. Again I found myself digging through my now abused bag until I found the small piece of paper covered in Robins slanted numbers. I hurriedly dialed the number and held my breath. By the fourth ring my hope was slowly shattered and the tears started anew. By the sixth ring I was ready to end the call but a voice came on the line.

"Hello?" A calm seemingly older man with a British accent answered.

" I-Im very sorry but is R-Robin there? Im alone and its dark and…" I tried to continue but the sobs kept coming unbidden making me words an incoherent mess. Thankfully the man on the line understood what I was trying to get across.

"Its okay, Its okay. The young master is currently out right now but Im sure he wouldn't mind if I came in his stead and got you. May I inquire about your name miss? And by chance do you know where you are?"

"M-my name is Arya and I think Im a 20 min drive from Gothom. I-Im at a high school called Hilltop? And thank you s-so much for doing this.. I honestly cant thank you enough." My sobs had quieted but my voice still quavered. I was terrified that he would say something like he couldn't come for a very, very long time.

" Well then Miss Arya, My name is Alfred and I will be there to pick you up in approx. 20 minutes." He replied in a calm tone.

"O-okay. Ill see you s-soon Alfred. Thank you. G-goodbye."

"Goodbye" After that he hung up and I quickly followed his example. With a shaky breath I collapsed onto the ground. I pulled my knees up to my chest and laid my chin on top of them. The temperature was slowly starting to drop with the darkening of the sky and I couldn't help but have a shiver.

"well this sucks." I stated glumly to no one in particular. To top it all off the sky thought it would be fun to drop its bounty of heavy moisture on top off me as well as the rest of the poor city. Within in seconds my hair was dripping wet and my clothes were soaked. I tried to keep my mind off of the fact that I was drenched, and alone in a strange place by humming some random tune or thinking about why the Team hadn't answered my calls but soon the insistent pounding of rain on the metal bleachers soon drew me to my bag once again. For the fourth time that night I found myself rummaging through my bag. A few minutes later I emerged triumphant holding my small silver locket. Jewelry was strictly forbidden during races and as I felt the silvers cool touch on my chest I felt a little more at peace. The locket was a present given to me by a long ago ghost of my past. The actual locket was a small circle with a detailed engraving of a crescent moon with a small rose. I released the small clasp and smiled as a blurry picture of a small baby held in the arms of a graceful woman with dark hair. Behind her a tall man stood also with dark hair and blue eyes. My eyes slightly watered at the small picture. Mainly for the past I would never remember. Almost without notice, I began doing a short yet complex dance that I remember I traveling ballet troupe had once taught me. The next thing I knew a man in a crisp white suit and white hair with an umbrella walked up to where I was currently and gave a small cough. I immediately stopped spinning, clasping the locket shut and began blushing furiously. He smiled.

"You must be Miss Arya." He gestured to the parking lot.

" Are you ready to go and get out of this unsightly rain?" I quickly nodded and scrambled to get my bag.

" Would you like me to carry your bag?" He offered with an outstretched hand.

"Ummm… No thank you? Its alright. I got it" I smiled.

" Well if Im not to carry your bag you must join me under this umbrella. I will not let you catch a cold from this nasty weather and it would be very rude to make my guest walk in the rain" He said smiling. I was worried at first. The umbrella didn't look very large from my standpoint. Apparently he noticed my calculating look.

"Its alright. Even if the umbrella seems small its very rather large. Plus, it will keep you dry." He then looked at my dripping hair and sopping clothes and chuckled.

" Well perhaps your beyond saving but at least it will give you some time to dry. And keep me from getting wet in the first place" I also joined in on the laughter.

" Alright then if you insist" I took my place underneath the umbrella walking side by side with him. Once we had reached the parking lot I started toward some of the older cars but Alfred shook his head and turned me towards the opposite direction.

" This our ride Miss Arya" He said gesturing towards a very black and very shiny sports car.

" Woa.." I said ogling at the fancy car.

" Well what are you waiting for? Hop in!" He said with an amused smile. I returned the smile although hesitantly and climbed gingerly into the passenger seat. The car smelled wonderful! Like leather and vanilla.. Once we were driving down the road my still dripping hair made me realize that I was getting the car all wet! I started shifting nervously.

" Im very sorry but Im getting the seat all wet" I said with a downcast look. He laughed.

" That's what's got you all fidgety? I thought you had to really use the restroom" He chuckled. "Its fine. It wont due the leather any harm. We can clean it up in the morning." I smiled then blinked suddenly realizing I was missing a very crucial piece of information.

" Uh.. Alfred? Where exactly are we going?" I looked at him questioningly.

" Well since the Mt. Justice residents cant be contacted at this point in time, Im assuming you will be staying at the Manor."

"Manor?"

" Yes. It is where the Masters and I reside in Gothom City."

"oh.. Ok." He looked over at me.

"Is that alright?"

"Huh? OH! Yes of course! Thank you for your hospitality! Im immensely grateful its just.. I feel like Im intruding on your lives.." I said gloomily staring out the window watching the multi colored lights fly by.

"Of course not! You're always welcome! And its not like Im going to pick you up then leave you somewhere in this awful weather. That would be absolutely horrid!" He grimaced. " Such bad manners." A few moments later his face lightened.

" We just entered Gothom so I assume we will be arriving at the Manor in approximately 5 minutes or so." I nodded and continued staring out of the rain streaked window in awe as huge skyscrapers flashed by.

" Are you liking the view?"

" Its incredible!" I said in awe.

" That it is.." A few minutes later we entered a driveway through a large gate and were now driving up a gravel road. Suddenly a large mansion loomed out of the gloom.

" Welcome to Wayne Manor" Alfred said brightly.

" WOA!" I exclaimed, eyes wide mouth agape. Alfred chuckled.

"I haven't seen someone's expression when they first see the Manor in a long time.. I have forgotten the amazement it brings" He smiled warmly as I continued to gaze in complete amazement.

"Well, Im assuming you want to go inside and get warmed up don't you?" I blushed and nodded. He chuckled smiling down at me.

" We are going to have to make a run for it though Im afraid" I smiled and nodded a flare of energy racing through me.

"Alright?…. Readyyy? GO!" We both opened and shut our doors and took off running for the safety of the overhang. I couldn't help but laugh in glee as we made our made dash. By the time I had reached the door, Alfred had already unlocked it, set my bag inside and was waiting for me with a smile on his face.

"Now Miss Arya.. Are you ready?"

" I nodded cheeks flushed from the surge of adrenaline." He smiled and covered my eyes with his hands as he guided me to the entrance. As he uncovered my eyes and I gasped wide eyed he smiled and said….

" Well Miss Arya…. Welcome to Wayne Manor"

**WOOO! 4 and I say 4 pages! hehe much better than my previous one page chapter if I do say so myself =) Thanks for reading! please review! =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**HI GUYYYSSS! IM BAAAAAAAAAAAACK! Did ya miss me? ;)**

As Alfred stepped back I nearly broke my jaw from the force with which it was dropped open. Polished wood floors, elegant furniture, dazzling chandeliers, plush rugs.. it was breathtaking to the utmost extent.

"Alfred.. It's beautiful!" I gasped out. He grinned at my response.

"Why thank you. I do very good housekeeping if I do say so myself." We both chuckled. Alfred then gestured towards the huge main staircase dominating the room.

"If you'll follow me, I'll show you to the washroom and you can get yourself cleaned up. While your doing so, I will tell Master Bruce you are here and find you some clothes you can sleep in." Once he finished speaking, he began ascending the large staircase. I didn't follow. I just stood there clutching my bag tightly and making a small puddle of water. A sudden wave of fear clutched me and I couldn't move. Alfred made his way over tome, gently grabbed my shoulders and began slowly nudging me forward.

"Its okay. There's nothing to be afraid of." He said trying his best to reassure me. I appreciated it really I did but my joints seemed to be frozen stiff. It seemed as if I had a sudden realization that I wasn't supposed to be there. With Alfred's seemingly boundless patience we made our way up the staircase and down very luxurious hallways. The hallways were illuminated by lamps that gave of a soft warm glow. We passed door upon elegant door before we finally stopped in front of another seemingly identical door into which Alfred ushered me inside.

"There's towels, soap, everything I think that you will need. I will be back as soon as I can with some sleepwear." I nodded and he left, shutting the door behind him.

Once I managed to make it into the shower I turned the water to moderately hot to try and soothe away the trials of the day. After I finished cleansing I turned the water to freezing cold and sighed as the cool water comforted me. I don't know why but I've always preferred the cold. Sometimes it worries people like when I go swimming in the middle of winter but they learn to just except it over time. I don't really get why it bothers people so much. After I turned the water off and wrapped myself in a towel I looked at my reflection and laughed silently to myself. My skin was pale and my lips had started to turn a slight bluish purple. I guess I had staid in the cold water a tad too long. I opened the door hesitantly and glanced quickly down the corridor and to my relief no one was there. In front of the door was a pile of neatly folded clothes with a not on top.

The note said in elegant script: Arya, I hope these fit you. Sorry if they are to big. Its hard when there are only boys in the house. Once your done, your room is down the hall, take a right, and it's the door with the moon on it. Also if you're not quite in the sleeping mood for whatever reason you can come to the common room. it's the second hallway intersection. it's the large room with the double doors. If I do not see you tonight, Goodnight ~ Alfred

I brought the clothes Alfred left back into the bathroom and shut the door behind me. The clothes consisted of a red long sleeve dress shirt and black sweat pants. Once I had put everything on and adjusting the shirt, the sleeves were a tad long so I had to roll up the cuffs, and finished buttoning the shirt, I began searching the drawers for a hairbrush. I gathered my damp clothes, my bag and the hairbrush into my arms and set out to find my room. After having a mini panic attack over being lost I found the room that Alfred had described. Once I opened the door I gasped and nearly dropped everything I was carrying. The room was HUGE! (Looking at the room from the east) The entire north wall was dominated by floor to ceiling windows with elegant drapes. The rug was a creamy white color and was super plush and felt like walking on a cloud. There was a huge four poster bed that had multiple pillows and a large comforter. It also had hanging gossamer curtains. The rooms color scheme seemed to be purple and silver. It flowed really well. On the south wall was a vanity with a large mirror and next to that was a door. I put my belongings on a bedside table and opened the new door. My eyes widened. It was a huge walk in closet! After exploring the rest of my room which included a bookshelf, a few comfy chairs and some beautiful lamps. For a while I was content to sit on the…my bed and think over what had happened but there was just to much. I had to many questions that where going to remain unanswered until I could get in touch with Robin or maybe Batman… The enormity of everything felt like it was burying me alive. The room was starting to get uncomfortably warm so I drew back the curtains and opened the windows. A draft of cool air blew inside and gently tussled my hair. I walked out onto the little balcony and leaned against the handrails and took deep breaths. The cold air washed over me and helped to calm my nerves. The moon was bright and luminescent with stars twinkling brightly in the blanket of the dark night sky. The rain seemed to have stopped and vanish without a trace while I was showering. I'm not sure how long I stayed outside but I think I fell asleep because the next thing I knew the dawn sun was breaking over the horizon. Sometime in the night someone had lain me down and put my head under a pillow, as well as draping a blanket over me. For a few moments I laid still on the stone and watched as my breath turned into small puffs of white fog when I exhaled. My stomach soon let out a small rumble. I didn't feel all that hungry but apparently my stomach would beg to differ. As I went into my room and shut the windows a fluttering on my bed caught my attention. It was another note from Alfred. This one said~

My apologies Arya I wasn't able to move you back into your room due to these old bones of mine. The Masters were out last night working on a job so I couldn't ask for their help so I hope you were comfortable last night. When you find and read this and if you are beginning to get hungry breakfast is always ready no matter what hour of the morning. If you would like to join the Masters and I you can come to the common room. - Alfred

I wasn't about to go wondering the Manor in search of a small meal so the only option was top join Alfred and the 'Masters' whoever they where. I wasn't to keen on meeting strangers but I was grateful that they allowed me to spend the night. I also hopped Alfred might have some answers about last night. After a couple of tries I found the common room. It was a large circular room with large, comfy looking chairs, a fireplace, some bookshelves, a desk, and a rug placed over the gleaming hardwood. Alfred, or anyone for that matter didn't seem to be in the room at that moment so I quietly walked over to one of the chairs, clasped my hands in my lap, and waited.

**Hey guys! Happy New Years Eve! I hope everyone had a wonderful year and their upcoming year be filled with good fortune! ****J The next chapter will be mostly from Robins POV. I hope a couple people might start reviewing but, hey, as long as your reading and enjoying it I'm happy J See ya next year everybody!**


End file.
